pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 May 2015
05:32 k 11:44 oh... wait 11:44 brb 12:13 back 12:13 hmm... 12:19 Reap? 12:36 . 12:36 !mos 12:36 !moss 12:41 ... 12:41 hi. 12:41 Didn't see you there lol 12:44 still no Mangold picture 12:44 yuno 12:45 :* 12:46 Uh... 12:53 https://vine.co/v/emDgErZEEDV 12:53 ohai 12:53 haii 12:53 two more dayys 12:53 Thread:210772#11 12:54 oh 12:55 Support is winning, so voting Support or otherwise wouldn't change that 12:46 Uh... 12:53 https://vine.co/v/emDgErZEEDV 12:53 ohai 12:53 haii 12:53 two more dayys 12:53 Thread:210772#11 12:54 oh 12:55 Support is winning, so voting Support or otherwise wouldn't change that 12:56 NEIN 12:56 Hi 12:56 ohai 12:57 So... what to talk about? 12:57 NOZONDA 12:57 OWARI WO 12:57 ohai grei 12:58 tbh it's good that you renamed 01:00 I'm waiting for Lilgrei to say "why?". 01:02 hi 01:02 http://create-game.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3205 < You can join as an ARTIST! 01:02 Reap 01:02 Hi 01:02 What happened to Bouncing Bet? 01:02 Bouncing Bet? 01:02 hello 01:02 Whaaa? 01:02 @FPF 01:02 ohai 01:02 I'm new here 01:03 I'm from Brazil 01:03 Welcome , SU fan like me! 01:03 @Reap Bouncing Bet is the plant you asked me to add to PvZ: Archipelago 01:03 @QG Glad to have you here :D 01:03 I know 01:03 @Gupps 01:03 OOIH OOOH BURRN 01:03 @FPF 01:03 I'm from Steven Universo wiki br 01:03 lol 01:03 I don't remember that :/ 01:04 Can you show some proof? 01:04 I go creat a plant 01:04 @Reap but you never told be it's function nor added a page for it 01:04 I don't remember anything about that... 01:04 nvm 01:04 Did someone use my account? 01:04 I think it was someone different 01:04 Did I have some sudden horrible grammar? 01:05 Guppie the Third PM 01:05 wait 01:05 Anyways 01:06 thanks for adding me as a cameo in the commercial of yours 01:06 Despite a few grammatical errors 12:57 ohai grei 12:58 tbh it's good that you renamed 01:00 I'm waiting for Lilgrei to say "why?". 01:02 hi 01:02 http://create-game.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:3205 < You can join as an ARTIST! 01:02 Reap 01:02 Hi 01:02 What happened to Bouncing Bet? 01:02 Bouncing Bet? 01:02 hello 01:02 Whaaa? 01:02 @FPF 01:02 ohai 01:02 I'm new here 01:03 I'm from Brazil 01:03 Welcome , SU fan like me! 01:03 @Reap Bouncing Bet is the plant you asked me to add to PvZ: Archipelago 01:03 @QG Glad to have you here :D 01:03 I know 01:03 @Gupps 01:03 OOIH OOOH BURRN 01:03 @FPF 01:03 I'm from Steven Universo wiki br 01:03 lol 01:03 I don't remember that :/ 01:04 Can you show some proof? 01:04 I go creat a plant 01:04 @Reap but you never told be it's function nor added a page for it 01:04 I don't remember anything about that... 01:04 nvm 01:04 Did someone use my account? 01:04 I think it was someone different 01:04 Did I have some sudden horrible grammar? 01:05 Guppie the Third PM 01:05 wait 01:05 Anyways 01:06 thanks for adding me as a cameo in the commercial of yours 01:06 Despite a few grammatical errors 01:06 I said I'd make another one :P 01:07 Ik 01:07 hopefully you didn't eat all of the waffles throughout the time 01:07 WAFFLES 01:07 Should it be a different food next time? 01:08 Pizza 01:08 from Pizza Hut 01:08 Oh, looks like it was Cyborg Ranger who asked me. 01:08 Oh 01:09 waffles are the best 01:09 pancakes are the best 01:09 I still have a couple of waffles left 01:10 i'm the best 01:10 therefore 01:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSxKcU0X4CM&feature=youtu.be 01:10 me = waffles = pancakes 01:10 Yeesh Gupps use Ctrl + X to Cut next time 01:10 what should i cut tho 01:10 the one in the vid? 01:11 i was just showing how to copy to those who don't know how 01:11 Also 01:11 most of their own templates layout would be like 01:11 "one sentence, one template, done. Nothing else" 01:11 no overview strategy no whatnot 01:11 also can someone here fill up my pages lol 01:06 I said I'd make another one :P 01:07 Ik 01:07 hopefully you didn't eat all of the waffles throughout the time 01:07 WAFFLES 01:07 Should it be a different food next time? 01:08 Pizza 01:08 from Pizza Hut 01:08 Oh, looks like it was Cyborg Ranger who asked me. 01:08 Oh 01:09 waffles are the best 01:09 pancakes are the best 01:09 I still have a couple of waffles left 01:10 i'm the best 01:10 therefore 01:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSxKcU0X4CM&feature=youtu.be 01:10 me = waffles = pancakes 01:10 Yeesh Gupps use Ctrl + X to Cut next time 01:10 what should i cut tho 01:10 the one in the vid? 01:11 i was just showing how to copy to those who don't know how 01:11 Also 01:11 most of their own templates layout would be like 01:11 "one sentence, one template, done. Nothing else" 01:11 no overview strategy no whatnot 01:11 also can someone here fill up my pages lol 01:17 mahogany doors. 01:17 #gitgud 01:18 Mahogany Doors. 01:24 I returned 01:24 wb 01:25 moo 01:27 MOOOOOO 01:32 since no one is talking, I will re-enact a Pokemon battle for fun. 01:33 Joey sent out his totally Top-Percentage Ratatta ! 01:34 gtg *disappears* 01:34 kbye o/ 01:42 people, I put image and are talking about '' non-existent page '' as I put the picture ? 01:24 I returned 01:24 wb 01:25 moo 01:27 MOOOOOO 01:32 since no one is talking, I will re-enact a Pokemon battle for fun. 01:33 Joey sent out his totally Top-Percentage Ratatta ! 01:34 gtg *disappears* 01:34 kbye o/ 01:42 people, I put image and are talking about '' non-existent page '' as I put the picture ? 02:13 hy 02:58 hai 03:02 hai 03:02 Hai 03:02 HAII 03:02 siohafasoäifna 01:33 Joey sent out his totally Top-Percentage Ratatta ! 01:34 gtg *disappears* 01:34 kbye o/ 01:42 people, I put image and are talking about '' non-existent page '' as I put the picture ? 02:13 hy 02:58 hai 03:02 hai 03:02 Hai 03:02 HAII 03:02 siohafasoäifna 03:12 hai 03:12 gtg 03:12 i made a new multiplayer game tho 03:12 https://www.dropbox.com/s/zupvqvffa5o300m/ImpossibleDash_MP_v0_2.exe?dl=0 03:13 cya D: 02:58 hai 03:02 hai 03:02 Hai 03:02 HAII 03:02 siohafasoäifna 03:12 hai 03:12 gtg 03:12 i made a new multiplayer game tho 03:12 https://www.dropbox.com/s/zupvqvffa5o300m/ImpossibleDash_MP_v0_2.exe?dl=0 03:13 cya D: 04:15 test 2015 05 12